bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A man chooses, a slave obeys
Choice Jack has another 'choice'. To simply stop moving in the direction Fontaine and the game writers are pushing him. If Jack (the player) stops short of going into Ryan's Office, ignoring Fontaines control, Ryan never dies by his hand, and some other unknown sequence of events follow. Jack can wander around Rapture consuming the procedes of waylaid Splicers forever. :Gripe, gripe, gripe. The whole reason he does what he does is he keeps being pushed. He was forced to board and then hijack the plane. He sought shelter in The Lighthouse from the disater he'd just survived and curiousity prompted him to enter the Bathysphere there. From then on, he HAS to keep moving or else be attacked by insane people or be trapped in Rapture forever. If Jack doesn't keep advancing, he'll never find a bathysphere out of the water-logged hellhole that is Rapture. :No matter how cool we, the Wiki community, think Rapture is, there's no living there on a long term basis (not happily/healthily). :Unownshipper (talk) 05:21, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :-- :'What ifs' are the meat and potatoes of some fans. Its hard to say what would have happened if Ryan had managed to recover (not do that stupid contrived surrender monkey suicide) and have the adventure/challenge of rebuilding the place. Or even what it could have been without ADAM corroding/poisoning everything it touched (or having it actually be handled as it should have been, if the plot hadnt required it to be done inept/illogically to force a 'Fail-topia'). :Supposedly we had 'choices' but apparently even the much touted and celebrated 'Little Sister decision was virtually none ('moral choices' are ones you make when you know the actual outcomes instead of determined by some simple hidden arbitratry equation). Who says that Jack as the new ruler of Rapture didnt actually bring a Golden Age - the consequences afterwards arent yours, as after the arbitrary math its back to being driven by a pre-canned sequence (a static cutscene) with no 'choice' allowed. :BTW maybe I liked living in Fort Frolic after I'd "taken over" and no amount of weasel words from Atlas would make me want to 'move forward'/advance ... that choice is there (already had lots of tasty ADAM by that point, whether I'd 'harvested' many Little Sisters or not.) ::Ok, take care. Enjoy a steady diet of Creme-Filled Cakes and Chechnya Vodka for the rest of your life. Have fun with the Plastered Splicers trying to quietly assassinate you every seven minutes. Maybe you can push Jasmine Jolene's corpse out of her bed and sleep there, should be very cozy. ::Unownshipper (talk) 22:17, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Other Themes Do you think we ought to put some of Columbia's themes? Such as "The Seed of the Prophet"? ZanyDragon (talk) 03:44, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :"The seed of the prophet shall sit the throne and drown in flame the mountains of man" is a prophecy, not a theme it doesn't need anymore explanation than what's on the Columbia page. None of BioShock Infinite's themes are as complex as BioShock's, they don't need an individual page. The Founders are bad, the Vox Populi are bad, nationalism and religious zealotry is bad, etc. :Unownshipper (talk) 05:21, March 6, 2014 (UTC) A bug? Jack obeys the commands of Ryan before he says "Would you kindly?" Is it something intentional or possibly a bug? For example, he says: "Sit (Jack sits), would you kindly?" Vgezer (talk) 10:42, July 22, 2016 (UTC)